1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of providing a call processing supplementary service, and more particularly to a terminal device providing a call processing supplementary service and an operation method thereof which detect the current state of the terminal device including a call processing state through an interworking with an Operating System (OS) and provide the additional content pre-registered by a user to an originator/terminator in accordance with the detected current state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, due to the development of communication technologies, user's demands for various supplementary services as well as a basic voice call function have increased in a conventional wired/wireless call service field.
In connection with this, information on a terminal of a customer can be identified through a communication service provider and a content providing service through a wireless Internet can be provided when a voice call connection is made using a service provided by the communication service provider network.
However, in this case, it is required to construct a cooperation relation with all communication service providers within the corresponding area and interwork with all related systems. Accordingly, it takes long time to process such a business, and some services are limited if some of the communication service providers do not want to provide the services